The Girl at the Inn
by bloodgirl8
Summary: The Sanzo party call it a night and find an inn to stay at. Is the owner's daughter attracted to a certain water kappa? Is her little brother annoying her and making fun of her about it? Do her and Gojyo start something together? Read and find out!


**The Girl at the Inn**

**A/N:** This is my first Saiyuki fic. Hope you like!!

* * *

"I'm hungry!!"

"Just be patient Goku. We'll be in the next town soon." Hakkai said as he looked at his map once again.

"That's what you said an hour ago—"

"Quit your complaining stupid monkey!" Gojyo yelled, followed by a slap on the monkey boys head.

"Hey don't call me that!"

A few shots were suddenly fired by an annoyed monk. "Will you two shut the hell up? Hakkai said we'll be in the next town soon!!"

An hour passed until the Sanzo party finally reached the town Hakkai had mentioned earlier. Sanzo was asleep, as was Goku, and Gojyo was smoking a cigarette and had a nearly empty beer can in his other hand. It had been quiet in the jeep since Goku fell asleep, meaning no bickering between him and Gojyo.

The sun had started to set when Hakuryu pulled up in front of an inn. Goku was awakened by a hit on the head.

"Wake up monkey boy!"

"Don't hit me Gojyo!!—Oww!! Sanzo!"

Sanzo didn't say anything, but just growled at Goku and Gojyo while holding his paper fan.

"Is this place okay Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"It'll be fine."

After the guys got out of the jeep Hakuryu transformed back to his dragon form and perched himself on Hakkai's shoulder, and they all went inside the inn.

* * *

Upstairs in the third floor of the inn where she and her family lived, a girl in her late teens had been spending this Saturday night reading some boring book that had been required for school. "I really hate what the book is about."

"Noriko!!"

"Coming!!" The voice of her nine-year-old brother startled her, but at the same time was relief because it meant she could put the book down.

"What do you want Kenji?"

"There's a group of four guys in the lobby and mom and dad aren't here to get rooms for them and they won't let me, so you'll have to do it."

"Okay thanks." Noriko's family owned and lived at this inn. After she had turned 14, her parents started letting her work there, but Kenji wouldn't be allowed to until he was the same age his older sister was when she started. Their parents had some errands to run and left Noriko in charge.

As the teenager with long brown wavy hair and wearing a purple Chinese style thigh-length dress made her way down stairs to the lobby, she saw the four men Kenji mentioned. Butterflies blossomed in her stomach as one of the strangers caught her eye.

She got behind the desk and kindly greeted them with a smile. "Hey can I help you?"

Hakkai kindly answered. "Yes we need a room. Four singles if you have them, if not then two will be fine." It was a Friday night and so the chance of getting four single rooms wasn't very likely at many places.

Noriko looked at the bookings, but had a hard time concentrating because while Hakkai was talking, she was so fixated on the one with the fuchsia hair. 'Oh god he's hot…how am I going to survive while he's staying here at MY inn?'

"Well, uh, yes...uh.." Without realizing it, she was lost for words, nearly forgetting how to book a few rooms. 'This guy is getting to me! I've never gotten like this around a guy before.'

"Are you okay?" Goku asked.

Noriko looked up at the monkey boy. "Yes, I'm fine." Her face became a light shade of pink and she was trying to her job, but failing miserably in front of a cute guy. When she was reaching for a pencil from the jar of writing utensils, the next thing she knew, she accidentally knocked over the jar. Her face turned another shade of pink while she gave a small laugh, trying to cover up her actions.

"Sorry…I'm such a klutz! Really, this happens all the time!" She was lying. She quickly picked up the pens and pencils that now covered the front desk and put them back into the jar. She looked up and saw one of the guys giving her the two pencils that fell to the floor. She looked up and it was Gojyo. The shade of pink on her face just got one shade darker.

* * *

**A/N: **More to come soon! Make sure to **READ** and **REVIEW!!**

* * *


End file.
